The Diary of a Bionoid
by Music-Box
Summary: -Sadness was what they defined me with, wrong they were. They gave this emblem to the wrong being…- This is the diary of Kaldea, it mainly focuses on her and Dauragon.
1. Introduction The beginning

A/N: I started this story whit.. a single word, Hate. I don't know why but I thought up a sentence and wrote it before even knowing what this story will look like.. so it's kinda a ''hell, why not try this?!'' story so tell  
if I should continue or if it doesn't interest you guys. Please leave a  
review whatever it can be! Well no useless flames cuz the only thing it  
will grant is black mail from me -.^, kay?  
So here it goes.  
  
~The dairy of a Bionoid~  
  
þøþøþøþøþø þøþøþøþøþø þøþøþøþøþø þøþøþøþøþø þøþøþøþøþø þøþøþøþøþø þøþøþø  
  
Hate it was the only phantom of emotion left, from the pain and disillusion he went through. Or it was what people thought. But was it real? Me what I saw was despair and sadness. They took everything away from him in order to control him. Everyone is afraid of the truth whatever may it be and I was as well until I couldn't hide it from myself anymore, I was at end of my life. Sadness, was what they defined me with, wrong they were. They gave this emblem to the wrong being.  
  
If you haven't already heard of me, I am Kaldea Orchid, a bionoid created by the Mikado corporation. However older I may look only I am 19 years old and but sadly, I already feel like I've seen it all. You can think whatever you want, in my world it's one of the only liberty you can afford and I will not try to steal it away from you.  
  
I do not know why, but I want to tell you my story even if I don't know where to start. Actually, maybe I should start by the beginning it would make some sense, right?.  
  
----***----  
  
I wasn't too bad at school but as every teachers told me. '' You waste all your potential on this pointless lessons of combat art, it won't be of any use to someone like you, girl.'' I still laugh at their shocked faces, if only they knew how it served me. Yes, I was learning the martial arts and I put all my heart in it. I wanted to be perfect so that finally people would stop thinking of me as a fragile girl who didn't knew anything about life outside of laboratories. Until my 14th birthday I lived a life that was as normal then the most persons of this world. Science, fighting and music what was kept me alive until I met him. He was a student of master Wong just like me, his clear blue eyes is what caught my attention first, I think. We quickly became friends and even more. Yes, I loved Sion Barzahd, I am fully aware of it. I still remember back then when we played in the fields, but nothing more than a faint dream these few years were. At the age of 16 I started to work for the huge Mikado corporation. I was helping scientists. At this early age I was still naive and I never bothered asking what the researches were about, I didn't care back then the only important things to my eyes were my pay check and Sion, nothing else.  
  
þøþøþøþøþøþøþø þøþøþøþøþøþøþø þøþøþøþøþøþøþø þøþøþøþøþøþøþø þøþøþøþøþøþø  
  
So humm.. that was it for now and could you guys help to find some suitable  
title ..because I don't really know.. 


	2. Chapter 1 Crimson Rain

A/N: whheeee! I got a review, I got a review.. oh and thanks Kudo y'know.. It's been a while since I played the game cuz someone.. _.:glares at her brother:._ 'accidentally' scratched the disk until it didn't work anymore.. and now I can't admire to awesome beautifulish Dauragon T-T. Anyway, I'm rambling now so I'll stop.. and thank you again .

**The dairy of a Bionoid**

**Chapter 1-Crimson Rain**

þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþ

I can still remember the warm feeling of the summer breeze when I walked out of Mikado's main building. I was happy back then, I had a wonderful weekend ahead of meâ€ but it never came. I never noticed the black dodge viper as I ran carelessly across the desert street. Hearing the sound of the screaming tires, I turned around facing the car, it was too late. I closed my eyes tight ready to take the impact. The car hit me on the side to throw me few meters back. I felt different waves of pain passing through my entire body. I tried to open my eyes by all I could see was tainted in crimson red. I blinked few times to finally understand that I was crying and yet it wasn't normal tears that rolled down my cheeks but blood tears. A lightning crossed the dark, heavy sky as rain drops started to fall down.

My eyes were wide open in terror as I looked at the small water blades that poured down upon me. The viper's door slowly opened as a young man jumped out, immediately running toward me as I lied helplessly in the middle of the road. The man knelt down next to me, his face was emotionless but his eyes betrayed him, he was horrified. I tried to sit up but the pain kept me pinned to the ground. I looked at the car's driver, the black trench coat he wore had the mikado emblem printed it' left side. I saw his eyes goes from my face to the laboratory ID card that was pinned to my vest. '' Kaldea, is that your name? Please stay awake. I'll call an ambulance.'' he said to me as he reached the cell phone in his pocket. The world around me turned once again to red as more tears escaped from me. I could hear the sirens of the ambulance far behind me but to tell the truth I knew they wouldn't make it in time. The sharp pain slowly faded away and my eyes closed down by themselves. Darkness thrown a void over me, Kaldea Orchid was no more. A blond angel took my life away that night to make me sink into the hell of my new world.

I blinked once and twice as my eyes tried to adjust themselves to the blinding light but the white turned to black. I was blind. The air was cold just like the room around me was. I could hear a calm voice ordering around the people. I knew that voice, it was the one of car's driver. I felt someone's breath against my arm, the man asked me to stay calm and that soon I would be able to see once again. Dizziness took over few seconds after to plunge me into total confusion. Flashbacks of my death came back into my artificial rest, the jet black vehicle turning around the corner of the street, the rain drops slowly falling down and him, those azure eyes which stared at me reflected sadness and horror.

I woke up in the middle of a an empty room, it's walls were padded in white and there was no window, there was only one huge mirror in front of me and a steeled electronic door to the left of it. I laid on a snow white counter, it's cold material made me shiver to it's contact. I still had my clothes on but it was cut and ripped off at many places. The black trench coat which wore the man was thrown over me as a blanket. The door opened without a single sound as the young man walked in, his black trench coat had been replaced by a dark blue one. He walked up to me and a faint smile appeared on his lips as he saw me look at him. '' As I see you recovered your sight'' he stated before letting out a small sigh. '' Who are you? What's this place? What happened?!'' I asked as I sat up on the counter. '' I am truly sorry, I hit you on the road and you were about to die so we had to do change few things.'' I knew he spoke the truth, I didn't felt the same at all and yet I didn't want to believe him. '' Who are you and what is this place? '' I asked once again.

What he answered back shrunk all my hopes of coming back home one day. His name was Dauragon C. Mikado, he was the PDG of the Mikado corporation. In order to keep me alive they replaced all my organs by biological ones, human I was no more. I knew that in some way I had become nothing more than an experiment for them. They toyed whit me to turn me into a bionoïd and yet I wasn't mad at the man who stood before me. I felt rather sorry for him even if I didn't knew what was the cause of the eternal sadness in his eyes.

þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþ

Huh yeah.. this is the chapter.. I find it rather..weird but anyway, tell what you think of it..o.o


	3. Chapter 2 White as snow

Disclaimers: I don't own The Bouncer, for real yeah..I don't know who the hell does but it's not me.. if no I would already made a Bouncer2: The Return of the heavenly Dauragon.. O.O

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!! O.O I will put more Dauragonishnessâ€ and you said there was typos? Where? searches through the text while humming the massive attack song that is stuck in her head since 6 am

**The dairy of a Bionoid**

**Chapter 2- White as snow**

þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþ

I stared at the huge mirror in front of me as I did for the last four hours, I hated it. I hated this place with it's plain white walls and it's plain counter, even the thousand of wires that locked me onto the counter were dull. I felt as if I didn't see the sun since an eternity, I needed to get out of this placeâ€and at any cost. I knew they, a bunch of scientists, watched me, studied me on the other side and only being able to stare back at myself tied up as a mere puppet wasn't helping me out in any ways. I let out a long frustrated scream before trying to free myself from the wires which dove into my flesh. Useless, I couldn't free myself so I simply fell back on the counter, staring at the mirror once again and I waited. How long I can not tell, I waited until all the blinding lights shut down one by one. Darkness filled the room, I couldn't see my own hands. I slowly moved into a sitting position and started to unplug myself removing the needles from my arms, legs and waist. I pushed myself down the counter and fell to my knees, my legs were too weak to support my weight. I pulled myself to the door in the left corner of the room, leaning against the cold wall I finally managed to stand up. Forcing my eyes to focus I discerned an electrical lock onto the door, I needed and ID card to open it up. I searched for the small plastic card into my clothes. I didn't have it.

Footsteps echoed on the other side of the door. Someone was coming, I hurried back to the counter, stumbling onto my own legs and finally reached to steel platform. Pulling myself on it, I glanced back toward the door to seeing the small red light switch to a green one. I laid down and quickly disposed the wire onto me as if I was still plugged.

'' It's useless'' the voice came from the doorframe. I immediately recognised the soft, shooting tone of it. Dauragon walked up to me as I sat up and brushed the wires away.

'' What the hell are you doing with me?'' I asked crossing my arms and backing away as he leaned on the counter, a smile playing across his lips.

'' Why should I answer to that question?'' he replied staring at me in the eyes. A wave of frustration ran over my entire body. He stood back up and walked to the computers behind the counter and removed a small disk from the larger appliance before heading toward the exit, ignoring me totally.

'' I won't pass an other hour in this room!'' I shouted from behind him. No reaction from the blond man. I frowned and jumped on my feet, forgetting my weakness, I walked straight toward him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to face me, apparently surprised since he didn't have the time to block my punch. I hit him right in face, he stumbled backward and rose a hand to his mouth, a small trail of blood appeared at the corner of his mouth.

'' What was that for!?'' he shouted, glaring at me, I could see anger burning in his eyes.

'' For killing me, turning me into an experiment and letting me root in this room during an eternity!'' I replied as I rubbed my knuckles. I saw his expression soften a bit, he even seemed to be amused.

'' I wonder what would happen if I let you here'' he said before turning around and leaving the room, I dashed toward the door but it closed before I could reach it. I banged against the metal before falling back on the floor, cursing loudly.

Days passed, or more likely the lights shut and reopened many times before I saw someone else. Strangely, I didn't felt the need of eating nor drinking. Most of the time, I simply sat on the counter staring at my own reflection, hating the woman I saw. It wasn't me, I was a reconstruction of what I was, so fake, so perfect. The small red light on the door's panel shifted to green and the door opened but this time is was not electric blue eyes who stared at me, strangely they seemed white. The man wore a Mikado special force outfit, I recognised it from seeing one of them when I worked in the laboratory but his mask was different, it seemed to be made of black leather straps. I didn't understand the use to wear it since it didn't mask any facial features. '' Come.'' he ordered still standing in the door frame. I couldn't believe it, I had an incredible opportunity. I stood up and walked out of the room, I heard the elite's footsteps behind me. As I walked through the white corridors, I recognised many faces, the people who I worked with, even those who I considered as friends didn't even bother to hide the way they stared at me. I hated them for it, as I hated the place where I was.

I walked through the identical corridors, sometimes the elite touched my arm or my shoulder to indicate me to turn left or right. No words were spoken as if they though I couldn't understand. We reached an elevator which was activated by a security panel. The elite place his hand on the marks and soon after the doors opened as a mechanical voice spoke : ''Meru Mugetsu, access allowed.'' on a monotone voice. We stepped in and the stainless silver doors shut behind us. Silence again, Mugetsu leaned against a wall and looked down at the crimson carpet. I watched the arrow as it pass from a golden number to an other one. 12, 13,14, I could feel that the uneasy atmosphere would last since the stage where we headed was the 34th.I didn't know how to escape anymore, jump down 34 stages was surely over my capacities. I spent the rest of the time thinking about a way how to escape from this accursed situation.

The doors finally opened to reveal a park, I walked out of the elevator followed by Mugestu. The trees cast menacing shadows onto the ground. At first I thought that we could be at the ground level and that the building got many basements but when I walked to the edge of the park my jaw dropped down. I was miles away from the ground, the park was an huge plateau suspended between three towers, my guard cleared his throat to mark his presence and I turned back to him as he grabbed my wrist as if he thought I was about to jump down. The pressure he applied made me wince in pain. He dragged me through the woods, as if I was nothing more than an encumbering package.

'' Hey, will you let my wrist?! You're hurting me damn it.'' I yelled at him after few other minutes of torture. He spun around and faced me. The way he stared at me completely pissed off almost made me burst out of laugh but my sanity held me back. He finally let off my tortured flesh and continued his way ahead. I knew it was nonsense but I had to try at least once, so I turned my back to him and ran. I ran as fast as I could on the small stoned path. I heard the bush move around me, probably other elites or worse but I couldn't give up. Soon, I passed the last tree and I stumbled onto the small steel fence which kept me from falling over the edge. Searching desperately for something that would allow me to escape, I spotted an aircraft flying at level of a story under me. I heard shouts behind and glanced over my shoulder, I saw about fourteen elites running toward me and at their head was Mugetsu. I didn't have to the time to think, I jumped over the fence before they could reach me, my white worn out coat floated around me as I saw the windows defile next to me.

The impact had been rough as I landed on the back of the aircraft, I fell to my knees and I heard the startled scream of the pilot. Looking back at the plateau, I saw Mugetsu looking down at me, he would jump, I knew it. I ran to the pilot and ordered him to move away from the building, luckily he did as I told him. I smiled in triumph, hearing curses from afar. I asked the pilot to land, on a softer tone this time and once again he obeyed. When the aircraft reached the ground, I hastily thanked the pilot and dashed toward the street.

In my hurry, I didn't noticed the dark figured standing in front of me. I bumped in it and we both fell down the stairs. We rolled down the 23 stairs, I used to climb so often when I worked there. I was struggling to escape from my assailant's death grip onto my waist. Finally we stopped falling, the man was lying over me and both of us were breathing heavily. I felt blood dripping on my check. I looked up at Dauragon, the fall had reopened the wound on his lower lip. He was staring down at me, his face seemed completely calm but I could tell how I angered him from the hatred in his eyes.

''What on Earth will I do with you?!'' he whispered as anger made his voice shake. His powerful hands grabbed my shoulders and he pulled me up as he stood up himself.

''Let me free?'' I said, folding my arms behind my back and smiling innocently. I had to admit that I was pretty proud of myself at the moment even if something inside of me kept telling me that all me efforts were useless, that I could not have my life back but I didn't want to believe it. All I could do was to cast it far away and to keep pushing on.

þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþ

So? Please REVIEW!! There is more Dauragonishness right? but I still needed to introduce Mugy as well..


	4. Chapter 3 No Way Out

A/N: Whee more reviews and no flames! _.:dances in rounds:._O.O and I do know that I make errors and I do need help with that.. I suck with English grammar.. y'know it's not my strong point but I'll do my best! and I would appreciate that when you find an error that you point it out.. O.O An' I'm sorry if it took long before posting an other chapter.. and by the way Kudoh where are thou?! . I tried to put more Dauragon stuff in the chap for you and didn't got your feedback! T-T

**The dairy of a Bionoid**

_Chapter 3- No Way Out_

þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþ

It seemed that each second lasted for an eternity as he stayed silent, still staring down at me from his 6'1''. I felt that I wouldn't bare it any longer. Finally, I saw his lips move. He bursted out of laugh at me, a laugh full of hatred and disbelief. I felt it echoing through my whole soaked body, it was raining once again.

"Unbelievable! Simply Unbelievable! You attacked me! You caused more trouble than a trained spy damn it! You threatened a pilot, you broke material, you escaped from my best unit and you expect me to let you free?!" he said, his words crushing my last hope into ashes. I didn't know what to say, I wanted to start yelling at him for all the tortures I endured but I didn't. Maybe my faith would have changed if I did but I stayed silent, shaking like a small child.

I saw Mugetsu and his troops running out of the building behind us without really seeing them. They grabbed both of my arms in order to prevent me from running away once again but it was no use, I was off in my own world. I was so close and yet so far from my attempts. The blond PDG sighed before walking back into the building, touching his wounded lip and cursing softly. I held my head low and advanced when the man surrounding me ordered me to. I think I recognised the red carpet of the elevator, I thought they would bring me back to my cell but I was wrong.

The elevator went up instead. When the doors opened, I saw the small forest of the plateau. We walked up the path once again, engaging ourselves in the shadows. Slowly, a crystal dome revealed from behind the trees. A mechanical bridge linked the plateau to it. We crossed it and stopped in front of massive glass doors and Mugetsu entered a code onto the smell green panel next to it. I tried to look over his shoulder but a guard pulled me back, glaring at me. I smiled at him innocently and entered the dome after Mugestu, still followed by my escort. Marble stairs led to an other bullet-proof door. The squad's leader typed few numbers on a panel once again and the doors open, then the squad pushed me inside before closing the doors behind me. I felt incredibly unsecured into the darkness, the only thing that allowed me to see something was the dim light of the moon that flowed from the crystal ceiling but the clouds let almost any light pass through them. I made few steps ahead raising my hands in front of me as a protection. My foot hit the corner of a desk and a lightning of pain ran through my small toe. I cursed loudly before hitting something on some desk with my arm, which felt down and made the sound of breaking glass.

I looked around me and saw a stray of light coming from an half closed door. I walked toward it, carefully stepping over the vase I just broke and I reached at the door knob. I stopped when I saw Dauragon that was leaning over a sink, pouring some alcoholonto his wounded lip, apparently he was unaware of my presence. I slowly stepped back and hid behind the door. I heard him clap his hands and the room's lights opened up. The placewasn't overly decorated but I liked it and I could see how the broken vase looked expensive. Some stairs led to a black piano on the room's second level as well but I didn'tpay much attention to it. I heard Dauragon stand up, the chain attached to his coat hit thesink and he slowly walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and revealingme. I think in some way it was my lucky day since he didn't look in my direction. I silently but quickly made my way up to second level, hiding behind the piano. I didn'tunderstand why I've been brought here and honestly I wasn't too eager to know either.Through the bars of the steel ramp, I saw him stare down at vase and kneel down to collect it's pieces.

"Do you how much I paid for this, Miss Orchid?" he said calmy without really expecting an answer. I took a deep breath and sighed. My attempt to stay hidden didn't work out at all finally. It was confirmed, it wasn't my day.

"No but I think you'll tell me soon enough." I answered back before siting on the piano's bench, trying to not make me a fool of myself even more. I pushed my hair away from my face and breathed deeply. '' Probably more money than you'll ever own.'' He replied as he let the vase's shards fall into a basket.

"Do you know how much cost a life, Sir?" I dared to ask, my voice sounded more confident than I really was.

The young Mikado PDG turned around to face me but I didn't even bothered to look at him. I simply started to play a slow melody. '' You killed me and now you're experiencing on me as if I was some laboratory animal'' I continued without stopping my improvised song. A thick and uneasy silence overwhelmed the room as he climbed up the stairs. I didn't have the courage to look over my shoulder to see his reaction.

"Who do think you are?" he asked me, he was apparently calm but I need that he boiled in anger in inside. He grabbed my shoulders and spun around on the piano bench so that I faced him, his fingers were diving into my skin and pain ran through my shoulders but my face stayed emotionless.

"Someone that was happy, that had a life, that was in love.. and even someone who worked for you.." I replied looking at nothing and doing all I could to avoid his gaze. He sighed and walked away, releasing his grip. I rubbed my painful shoulders for a moment.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident." He finally replied after an other awkward silence. He sat down on the edge of the floor. I slowly stood up and I walked up behind him, staring at the rain drops rolling down onto the crystal dome. I wanted to ask him if the experience made on me was an accident as well but I didn't. I already knew the answer, of course it was no.

"I guess I won't be winning anything if I keep trying to bite your head off and I guess I can't just leave, right? So where do I stay? I'm kinda tired of white walls .. It reminds me of hospital walls." I trailed off as I headed down the stairs. I smirked at myself when I saw him staring down at me, one of his blond eyebrow was slightly arched.

"Wherever you want.." he replied as he passed between the ramp's bars and landed perfectly on the first floor. He replaced his trench coat before weeping a piece of his gold colored hair his behind his ear.

"Really? anywhere I want?" I asked and he gave me a quick nod as an answer. Smiling, I spun around on my heels looking around at the room for about the fifth time.

"Then I'll stay here!" I blurted out as I smirked mischievously at my former employer. I received only an other arch of eyebrow as an answer. He looked at me as if I was an annoying seven years old child.

"This is my quarters. Anywhere EXCEPT here.." he stated, I was starting to annoy him once again and I was proud of it. He destroyed my life, I'll make sure to pay him back.

"So I guess I'll just head out of YOUR quarters and I'll just get myself lost in trying to find a room.." I replied before simply exiting the place in whistling merrily. Finally, I never knew why I been sent to his room, but I what I know is that things turned in an even stranger way after that night.

þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþ

And now the eternal word that I MUST write after each chapter.. REVIEW ! ! Me want reviews ! It makes me very very very happy O.O lookie just click the lil button down..

:

:

/ there..


	5. Chapter 4 Moonless

AN: Woohoo! New chap-py-ter! Thanks Oni for da review!! dances in circles

Now Show time!

**The dairy of a Bionoid**

...**Chapter 4- Moonless...**

þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþ

When I exited Dauragon's quarters I found a mask guard standing in front of me. I looked quizzically at him while wondering how did he manage to breath beneath such a mask. My interrogations were cut short we said that he would show me my room. His voice was muffled by the leather but I still heard him very clearly.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were all mute." I said unable to stop myself before the words came out. I actually never knew if he took it as joke or not, thanks to the mikado uniform. He led me through a well decorated corridor, a dark red carpet covered the floor and the walls were painted in tones of blue. I was admiring golden patterns that framed the blue walls when the man in front of me stopped and gestured toward a red oak door. I smiled at myself when I saw how my room was near to Dauragon's.

I grabbed the gold carved handle and opened the door. I was greeted by a vast bay window which shown the platform's woods and further spread the billions of lights from the city. I loved the sight. Nothing particularly stuck out of the rest of the features. A normal sized bed which cream colored blankets was against the left wall and glass desk was at it's end. It needed a few plants but it wasn't bad at all, really much better than white walls.

I thanked the guard and wished him a good night as I made my way to the closet, I swung open to the doors, thinking that I would find it empty but instead it was filled with various outfits. Later, I learned that they belonged to the ex-president's wife who was killed with her husband. I grabbed a night gown and headed to the bathroom. I quickly checked the sink, the shower and the pharmacy in case that they put some cameras. They probably already saw me nude when I was in coma but they wouldn't enjoy it anymore. I found nothing, I sighed and passed the gown on in a corner before cleaning myself quickly. When I headed out of the bathroom, I immediately went to my bed. I think I never fell asleep that fast before.

My eyes snapped open by themselves at 6 a.m., I snorted and stretched my arms above my head. I almost jerked myself out when I noticed that I was in bed, a real bed. The memories of last night eventually came back flooding in and I stood up. I put on some fluffy purple slippers that I found under the bed and headed out of the bedroom.

I headed in the opposite direction of Mr. Mikado's quarter not feeling like seeing my murderer so early. I went down a glass catwalk staircase and ended into a vast hallway. I took a random turn into a corridor and tried to spot some living thing to ask where was the kitchen. It was after that I have been walking in circles for fifteen minutes that I finally admitted that there everything seemed the same on this level, the doors, the corridors and even the plants without forgetting about the fact there was no sign of life in any corner.

I walked back to the main hallway and sat on a stair of the cat walk, the glass' coldness passed through the night gown's fabric and was slowly numbing my butt. It was until I saw a soldier walking out casually from a corridor that I suddenly remembered that I was in slippers and that the gown was slightly revealing. The stranger didn't noticed me yet and I could see his head. Sighing and trying to compose myself a facade to hide my embarrassment, I jogged up to the man and lightly tapped on his shoulder. He jumped and bit and turn around with an incredible swiftness. When I saw who he was, I wanted to slap myself.

The Elite's Commander stood in front me, the man I tried to escape from a few hours ago.

"Hi..err.. sir." I said uneasily, I was grateful that I didn't stumble on my words though. "Your name is Mugestu, right?" I asked. During the whole time he simply stared at me blankly only when I did mention his name that his eyebrows raised a little bit.

"Yes, that is me." He replied simply, quickly looking down at my attire.

"I won't bother you for a long, I just wanted to know where is the kitchen please.." I said crossing my arms in front of me.

A light half-laugh escaped from his pale lips. I saw his lips shape to speak out something but an alarm siren echoed through the walls before he could do so.

"Alert level 4, the number 0114 is trying to escape through the east gate. To all units, Main priority recover the experiment before it reaches it's destination. I repeat.." the female mechanical voice didn't have the time to finish her sentence that Mugetsu was already running toward a door marked "Exit" and I found myself following him. He was running fast, very fast and surprisingly I was able to keep up with him.

He busted through the door, it was staircase and the longest I saw in my entire life. He didn't even look down once and he simply hopped above the ramp. I looked down at him as he landed six stages under and then I jumped. I realised what I did when my feet reached the floor, it was incredible, I didn't feel any pain. I dashed after Mugetsu as he ran into the corridor. We ran through the white labyrinth that was the laboratory level until I saw a yellow spot emerge from spot in front of me. It was girl, a young girl, younger than me and I crashed into her, hard. I rolled over her and ended up side down against a wall, my head was throbbing with pain but when my eyes focused back I saw the blond girl and her yellow coat laying on the floor next to me.

Mugetsu had stopped running and he was now standing in between me and her. He grabbed the blond her and pulled her up on her feet, she smiled at him in such a childish way. I didn't like her. I slowly knelt up, an arm circled around my waist and it lifted into the air before putting me back down. I turned around and saw an other man with silver hair but his hair hid the half of his face and a scar ran across the eye I could see.

"Thanks." Was what I managed to speak. The deep mechanical voice that answered a "no problem" back stunned me for a few seconds. It was when he turned around to face the girl and Mugetsu that I saw his other eye, it wasn't an eye, it was a mechanical gear which emitted a red light. He was a cyborg or a full robot. I could believe it.

I found myself back in Dauragon's office a few minutes after this time though I was with Mugetsy, the yellow coat girl and the cyborg. When Dauragon walked in he was wearing a loose white shirt which revealed a fair amount of his strong chest. I would have been melting away on the designed carpet if he didn't killed before.

Mugetsu walked up to him and they talked in hushed whispers while I was waiting, always standing behind the cyborg. Finally, Dauragon headed straight toward the girl and started to yell at her, she simply stood there linking her fingers together and twirling her thumbs around each an other as he continued to tell her what wrong she did. Blond locks of hair shielded her eyes, so I couldn't see how she felt.

When Dauragon ended his speech she looked up at him and smiled fully, almost seductively. I hated her, she was even more perfect than me and she was so mindless, a complete hair head. The PDG turned away from the girl and gestured to Mugetsu and the cyborg to bring the girl out. They didn't come back in so I was about to follow when I heard Dauragon ordering me to wait from behind. I stopped in mid-pace and turned around, looking down at my toes since I lost a slipper back on the laboratory level.

"Thank you for stopping her." He said not looking up from a pile of sheets he held. I figured out that the girl was the 0114 the alert was about.

"No problem!" my answer reminded the cyborg and it sent shivers down my spine. After all, wasn't I a cyborg too? Only that his synthetic parts were more apparent on my side, all that was inside of me was synthetic. I shook my head and discarded this though in a corner of my head.

"What is it?" he asked since I still stood there. He was completely impassable which made me feel even more uneasy at the apparent stupidity from how simple was the question I wanted to ask.

"Huh..err.. Where is the kitchen?" I finally blurted out, feeling the carpet under my toes. Dauragon looked up from his report and arched an eyebrow at me.

"Just signal the number and ask what you want, it's on a pad near the phone in your room." He stated back still looking at me and it seems that he noticed my peculiar outfit for the first time.

I half-smiled at him and wiggled my toes. "Lost my slipper when I bumped into .. the.. the girl."

"Dominique." He stated back still showing no emotion. He knew her name, it was strange I thought and yet somehow I hated the girl even more for it perhaps it was jealousy. I shortly nodded and headed toward the door.

"Have a good day Daurie!" was the last thing I said before the glass doors shut behind me. I saw him , from the corner of my eye, looking at me through the door in a strange way. I found my way to my room and signalled the number. After ordering a breakfast, I quickly took a shower and passed on some black pants and warm looking red stripped shirt, I grabbed my green sash along with the red rope from my old thorn out outfit and tied them around my waist as well. I glanced in the mirror and smiled at my reflection. Luckily the woman didn't have a too bad taste in outfits.

Someone knocked on the door startling me a bit then I jogged over it and opened up. I was greeted by tray of fuming pancakes along with strawberries, I thanked the maid and shut back the door. I even to the glass table and ate faster then I ever did. I was chewing on the last piece of pancake when I heard a sound of a gun shot in the corridor followed by the sound of something crumbling near my door.

I jumped up and rushed outside, the first I saw was the bullet hole in the door frame then I noticed the form of a mikado guard standing at the other end of the corridor. He held a gun in his left hand and it was pointed straight at me. I heard a soft struggle at my feet and I gazed down from the guard to see the back of a dark blue trench coat leaning against a wall. A deep red stain was widening on it's left side.

The yells of the other elites rose through the once calm hallways, the last words I heard were "A traitor!.. The PDG has been shot.." and then the traitor pulled the trigger once again. The loud bang echoed through the hallways, this time though the bullet was meant for me.

þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþ

Cliff-hanger! Muahahahah... so review and sooner the other chapter will be posted.


	6. Chapter 5 Synthetic Reality

A/N: WHEE! Oni ya became my official reader!! Err.. well I know that Kaldea ish more happy in that fic but it's because I want to write her "downward spiral into despair and sorrow" if you see what I mean... An' I know that I'm bad with grammar but I'm doing my best...

So now SHOW TIME!!!

**The dairy of a Bionoid**

...**Chapter 5- Synthetic Reality ...**

þøþøþøþøþø-þøþøþøþøþø-þøþøþøþøþø-þøþøþøþøþø-þøþøþøþøþø-þøþøþøþøþø-þøþøþøþ

The harsh and merciless sound kept ringing over and over in my head as if it had been reminder of my own second death. Once again I died and I could feel an other part of me being taken away but this time it seemed to be deeper within me.

A distant sound came to me, bringing me back from the darkness, it had a certain rhythm, a familiar rhythm. An hearth monitor.

My eyes shot open immediately adjusting to the dim light, I expected to find out an other white room but what greeted instead was the platform's park and distant lights that I saw through a bay window. I was in my room and the monitor laid on desk next to my bed. I slowly sat up the bed pulling out the needle from my arm, I felt even stranger than before, as if something else was inside me. The world around me was completely silent except from the distant siren sounds that came from the city below. As soon as my toe touched the floor the memory of Dauragon collapsed against the wall came back to me. I threw open the closet and pulled a weirdly designed beige colored dress, I quickly put it on and slipped into my old leather boots before tying my sash around my waist. I didn't care if the dress was quite revealing, I busted outside of the room and ran straight toward Dauragon's quarter with a swiftness and agility I never thought I had.

I stopped in front of the glass doors. He was there on the other side and talking to someone, he was alright. I let out a breath that I didn't know I held. Wondering with who he was talking I walked to side and eaves dropped in.

A blond head, the girl with the coat, Dominique. The conversation became more and more louder as it went on and soon enough the blond president turned away sharply from the young girl and left. Dominique on her side was sobbing uncontrollably before falling to her knees, crying all her heart out. I didn't felt nothing, no anger toward Dauragon nor pity or compassion for the blond teenager.

A cold hand rested on my left shoulder, startling me. I turned around to meet a yellow stare, the cyborg.

"You shouldn't interrupt." His in-human voice still sent down shivers in my spine. I nodded and walked away from the door.

I listened to him or should I say it and walked away. As we crossed the corridor I noticed that his hair shone as if they were made of steel. Even if he was more robot than human, what was left of him was still interesting.

"What's your name?" I asked casually.

"PD-4" he replied. I looked down upon hearing it, it sounded like a machine's type or something of the sort, I mentally cursed the Mikado corporation for it.

"Why 4?" I asked almost childishly, an other redeemer of Dominique. Yet another being that I hated in this new life and I knew very well that I would hate many things soon.

My companion's answer confirmed my doubts, he was the fourth of his kind and there was many others just like him, how awful must it be to know that you're not unique and that your dispensable. We reached the elevator and PD-4 pressed the button for an under-level, one of the factory's level. I raised my eyebrows as I watched the numbers light up toward ours as the elevator went up to the cyborg's demand.

"You don't need to follow me, I just wanted to warn about the.. well their conversation." He glanced shortly over his shoulder when he mentioned the "conversation" probably because he didn't Dauragon to hear it. Yet it was so human from him.

"What are you going to do?" I asked wanting to change the subject since I knew that it could cost a lot to him.

He was heading to his department since his duties were over. I smiled as an idea formed into my head, I stepped in front of the cyborg to block his path when the elevator's doors opened.

"Do you want to take a walk?" I asked, he was surprised it was only a glint of confusion that crossed his gaze. He agreed and we turned back, I followed him as he led me outside onto the plateau. We talked a lot, I learned many things that I would have never wanted to know but after all it was the truth, I couldn't do nothing beside accepting it. He wasn't a cyborg, he was the fourth clone of the first PD, the corporation was experimenting new ways to replace human organs. I was a major part of the project, I was a part of the project that would bring back Dominique to life. I involuntarily clenched my fists, one of the only person I disliked out of everyone, she had to be to one to inherit my life. It was my heart that was beating into her chest, this was why my emotions seemed to be vanished. I would no longer ride this roller coaster, they gave my life to Her.

When the sun was about to peer up from above the sea we both departed in different directions. I headed straight to my room, it seemed that the corporation never noticed that I was awake.I slipped by under the bed's chilling sheets and closed my eyes. The images of from the day came back flooding in, PD-4 electric yellow eye staring at me, Dominique and Dauragon yelling at each others. It wasn't normal that no scientist or nurse was there to observe me when I woke up. Something bigger than I thought probably just happened.

When I woke the clock laying next to the heart monitor showed 12:00. My grumbling stomach confirmed, it was noon and I was starving once again. I jumped out of bed and reached at the phone then dialled the service's number. I took a random plate and waited for it while I looked at the guards and trained dogs that ventured through the forest.

The soft knock on my door announced the meal, I ate my lasagne without my ceremony and passed on a black shirt along with jeans before heading out. The corridors were desert as always, I seriously started to wonder what I was supposed to do in this whole thing. It seemed that blacking out was most useful thing I didn't for years. I braced myself and headed toward the PDG's office. I turned around the corner and arrived once more before the doors, no one was arguing on the other side. Good thing. The doors opened by themselves and I stepped in.

"Morning." My greetings had lost their once joyous notes. Decidedly, the heart of a human was more important than I thought. Dauragon's head shot up from the newspapers, I surprised him maybe he wasn't waiting for me.

Though he regained his composure quickly.

"You are awake? I didn't know." He replied setting the Times aside of his desk. I nodded my head yes and fought the idea of replying a smart comment like "Not for real?!".

"What do I do?" I replied. He looked up at the high see-through ceiling as if it was going to answer me. He shook his head and shrugged. That was more than I could take. I shot up a menacing finger about to bite his blond head off but I controlled my temper. I opened my mouth about to start to yell at him but at the precise second someone busted inside the office behind me.

The guard bowed down before standing straight. "Sir, I..err.. We.. well.. D-dominique... left." The end of his sentence was nothing more than a small whimper but sadly from the soldier Dauragon understood properly. He stood slowly from his desk and walked up to the trembling soldier.

"Was it your fault?" his voice was surprisingly calm. The soldier nodded then crumbled to the floor. I blinked a few times and looked at the soldier laying on the ground, his neck was twisted in a weird angle. It took me a few seconds to understand that he was dead, Dauragon, within the blinking of an eye, broke his neck. I slowly started to back from the PDG, he turned around and looked at me as if nothing ever happened.

I half-bowed down quickly and was about to run out of the office, I was only at a few centimetres from the doors. A strong hand fell onto my shoulder and spun me around, his clear blue eyes where staring at mine.

"What is it?" he finally asked in a whisper without breaking the eye contact.

"You killed him." I replied looking away, I heard a soft laughter escape from Dauragon's lips. He grabbed the soldier's hand and twisted it in an abnormal way, it showed circuits.

"Those aren't human." He replied simply but it didn't ease my soul in anyway. I keep staring at the carpet for a moment before sighing.

"Nor am I anymore." I finally replied, I saw from the corner of my eye that Dauragon's half-smile faded.

"So that's why you came after all." His reply was more of a statement to himself than something else. I shook my head.

"I really did came to ask you what to do, not to yell at you. Well not this time." When I said that I was really starting to wonder if Dominique's disappearance. Dauragon turned sharply back to me, this time was apparent that he was furious.

"Then if you want so much to have something to do GO AND FIND HER!!" he yelled before exiting the room, once again I was left alone. I sat down of the office's floor and buried my face into my hands, I stayed there for a while fighting back the tears that the loneliness and the uselessness I felt summoned. No one was interested in me so I would leave. Still, I didn't even know how to get out but I still would get out, not to obey to Dauragon's order but to simply prove that I wasn't totally useless and then maybe I would have a place in this world.

þøþøþøþøþø-þøþøþøþøþø-þøþøþøþøþø-þøþøþøþøþø-þøþøþøþøþø-þøþøþøþøþø-þøþøþøþ

Review ?


	7. Chapter 6 In the City's Streets

A/N: Thanks for da reviews!! I luff to read reviews so ..err.. loveable ya, sumthing like that.. . Woohoo!

On with the story!

**The dairy of a Bionoid**

...**Chapter 6- In the City's Streets...**

þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþ

I stumbled back to my feet and wiped away the tears on my cheeks in frustration, my fists clenched by themselves and I rushed outside of the room. I ran past a guard, it seemed that he was waiting for me ; I didn't care, I wouldn't play along anymore and let them drag from a room to an other as if I was a toy. I didn't really knew what I was though, but finally I had orders even if they weren't official it was still orders. I was out for the hunt, strangely I really did feel as if I was hunting down a prey and I had to say it was one that was particularly annoying.

I stuffed myself in between two staff members when the elevator's doors slid open, they closed back before the guard could reach me. I put of my best fake smile and acted as if I never noticed. I asked the man on which level was the nearest exit.

"On the 22nd." He replied not even bothering to ask any questions about it. In fact the door open on the right level so I stepped out of the elevator and I made my through the corridors until I saw a sign lit in red marking "Exit". I pushed the steel doors open to reveal a wide hangar. Air crafts flew in and out constantly and everyone seemed too busy to notice, I tried myself at it and I climbed on a craft that was about to leave the station. The pilot noticed my presence but he took off anyway. The wind wiped my hair against my cheeks and the dress' flaps floated behind me as we flew in the opposite direction of the Mikado building.

"Where to m'am?" he finally asked after a few minutes of flight, the only problem was that I didn't know where to begin at all. I crossed my arms and thought for a short while before making my mind. I pointed over in the direction of the closest city. At least if I didn't find Dominique there I could have the chance to see someone special.

I stepped down onto the street and thanked the pilot as he flew back into the air. I jogged out of the small alley and stepped on the sidewalk on the 7th avenue, the streets were crowded that day. I started off in a random direction, simply enjoying being outside at last. Gentle snow slowly fell down from the sky but no Christmas items were displayed into the stores. I stopped in front of an electronic store and searched for something which indicated the date. Seeing nothing that could help in display I entered the small boutique. I finally found what I wanted behind the corner. May 17th, It was completely abnormal that it _snowed _in May. I thought that maybe the calendar was wrong but I heard to men talking behind my back, they talked about the weather, it really was May 17th. It had been three years and a half that I "died".

When I exited the place and mixed in the street's crowd, my feet led me in no particular direction until I saw an half worn out sign "Bar Fate". Maybe I could make myself drunk and then I would thinking. I jogged up the stairs and walked inside. The first that caught my attention was an old red car that rested to the left of the door and then a bald mid-aged man that waited on the other side of the bar. I walked up to him and sat at a corner of the bar. I ordered a gin tonic, then an other and an other. I had no money but I found a credit card in the dress, the dead lady would have some bill to pay soon enough, or maybe now it was Dauragon's money, I didn't care.

I drank at least a full bottle of gin when I finally stopped, an other odd fact was that I was that drunk, just a little light headed, I would have to concentrate to walk straight but I would make it. Suddenly an huge wreckage started behind me, I looked over my shoulder and saw two brown haired men grabbing an obviously drunk client by the shoulders. The first bouncer had his hair cut at his shoulder level and it seemed that all of his body was covered by tattoos, the second one was much younger and shorter than the other one, his hair was done in spikes and he wore a red 'D.O.G S.T.R.E.E.T' coat, he had beautiful blue eyes. He reminded me of someone but I couldn't put a finger on it, probably the alcohol's effect. The two men swung the drunk one outside of the bar, making sure that he would land hard on the street outside.

I slowly stood up and held onto the bar to secure myself on my feet before starting to walk toward the exit. The younger bouncer stared at me for a moment as I passed next to him but all my focus was now in use to walk straight and to avoid tripping on my face. I pushed the doors open finally after what seemed to be an eternity, the drift of fresh air that suddenly surrounded me seemed to cease the gin's effect a bit. I restarted to walk down the street more confidently.

I would start searching for the blond girl tomorrow, it was getting late, too late for my own taste. After a short while I noticed that the streets grew desert. I fastened my pace a little, glancing at the various signs. I needed to find a bank and then an hotel.

The sound of a rolling came from behind me, I turned around sharply. A black cat ran away from a container, nothing to worry about. The feline looked at me and it's eyes seemed to glow in a strange way. I shook my head, it was probably an illusion, I put it as an other effect of the gin glasses.

I continued my way, the only sound that was breaking the silence was my own heels hitting the sidewalk. Suddenly some other noises came from behind the container. At first I though it would an other cat but the rustling of chains proved me wrong. I spun around my heels and faced the gang that slowly circled me. The one I thought that would be their leader had acid green hair, it was him who held the chain, the others simply cracked their knuckles and adjusted their sleeves.

"What a pretty lady like you as to do in a low place like this?" asked the green hair guy, his followers simply laughed viciously behind him. I plastered an other fake smile on my face and slowly walked up to him, making sure swing my hips as much as I could. He grinned at me and moved closer. When we became so close that I could smell his awful breath I let my smile drop. I quickly hit him under the nose with the palm of my hand, breaking it in doing so before bringing up my knee in his crotch.

"Bastard." I spat the words before even thinking, it was enough to trigger the rage of the whole gang. I kicked the first man that attacked me under the chin before performing an other circular kick to send him flying in a second man. Three down, two to go. I hit the third attacker in the stomach with both of my fists causing him to spit some blood. After, I patched a strong side kick into his side sending him down as well. After what, I crouched down and kicked the last one standing in the knees making them bend on the wrong side, a loud crack followed with a flood of curses as the last tug dropped on the street.

I still heard their whimpers as I walked out of the alley. An other smile appeared on my limps when I saw the Bank's sign displayed a little further down to the right of the main street I emerged onto. I walked up to it and checked out the sold of my credit card, 50 000$ were available and the card was at Corporation's name, I would surely have no money problem with this. I put back the card in my pocket and went straight to the nearest hotel.

An old man was leaning against the counter, he turned the pages of the latest newspaper and seemed to read them only half-heartedly. I waved at him as I carefully shut the old-styled wooden door behind me. I asked him about the available rooms and finally I ended up with a casual and comfy green colored one on the second floor. There was a balcony as well and it lead out to the street. After over looking the place I just let myself fall onto the bed and I immediately fell asleep.

In my dream, I heard a boy laughter and a man's voice, it was the first time I dreamed since the accident. These voices were so familiar, it seemed that I just had to push a small bit harder and that everything would come back but instead nothing. A strong light greeted me when I woke up and it succeeded to blind me completely, one ray of the morning sun was falling straight in my face, no need to wonder about what woke me up...

I was around 1 p.m. when I stepped onto the sidewalk, some snow from yesterday was still there forming a few white spots. I started to ask people around if they say an girl that could fit Dominique's description lately, the answers were all the same: Nothing. After an hour or so of wandering I ended in front of the train station. A man in uniform greeted me and asked if I needed something. Once again I blathered out Dominique's description and for once I got an affirmative response. He saw the merry girl pass a few hours earlier. I was satisfied from that simple answer and went outside. The sun still shone brightly in the sky as I searched the area around the station, I didn't see nor heard any sign from the girl.

I gathered information on the girl where about for the next 2 weeks, never able to catch her and it seemed that I always missed from only a few hours. In the end, I got an approximate schedule of her days, she seemed to work in the square town of the city but I didn't have a clue of where she lived.

On some other snowy day, my feet unconsciously led me back to the 'Fate' bar. I walked past the tattooed bouncer and smiled softly at him before pushing the door open. The atmosphere was yet again smooth and there wasn't many clients, my eyes went up to the second level, the staff section. What I felt was more than shock when I saw the PDG's little sister discussing with the blue eyed bouncer. I couldn't believe it, there she was, in front of me like that after 2 weeks of research.

þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþþø-þþþþ

please review O.O


	8. Chapter 7 The Dog and the Robot

A/N: To everyone that likes Dominique, please don't be too angry at me if I keep saying bad things about her.. I have to admit that I dislike her... and maybe a lot BUT it goes with the story and Kaldea's feelings, I don't think she held her in very high esteem…

**The dairy of a Bionoid**

…**Chapter 7- The Dog and the Robot…**

þøþøþøþøþø-þøþøþøþøþø-þøþøþøþøþø-þøþøþøþøþø-þøþøþøþøþø-þøþøþøþøþø-þøþøþøþ

I could hear only tiny bits of their conversation from where I stood but one word rang through my soul like a million bells. "Sion" chirped the crystalline voice of Dominique. Now I understood why the short bouncer seemed so familiar, he was _My_ Sion.

The young blond head crossed her arms behind her back, giggling as she pulled out some pendant from her pocket. She smiled at him and for some reason he smiled back. I clenched tightly my fists and felt rage slowly rise into me: this was unreal; my Sion was falling for such a cry baby, an useless, stupid, childish THING. I was about the jump straight onto the girl but I stopped myself in mid step, I heard a soft thud above me as if something landed on the roof. Frowning, I listened closely…

Suddenly the window near the two love birds shattered into pieces, the droplets of glass were scattering on the floor with a loud crushing sound as the Mikado special forces burst in the bar. I couldn't believe my eyes when I recognised Mugetsu behind his red binoculars. After a long week of work, they came stole my triumph, I failed to prove myself. A tidal wave of shame and disillusion washed over me, I felt all hope crumble inside me. The rest of the bouncers rushed upstairs and the fight grew more and more intense as more Mikado soldiers kept flooding inside the building, each side fought mercilessly for the blond clueless robot. I stood there in the middle of the crowd of drunkards that were fleeing the commotion, many of them stumbled into me and no one cared whether they hurt me or not, even _I_ didn't care anymore. I kept observing as the three men struggled against the mass of grey uniforms, Dominique on the other wasn't even trying to defend herself instead she simply crouched down in a corner and hid her face in her arms, I smirked out of satisfaction as I saw that she was crying.

A soldier flew down the stairs and landed on a table at a few meters away from me, it knocked me out of my reflection and my common sense kicked back in: I had to escape before Mugetsu would notice me, for all of the dignity that was left in me, I had to escape unseen. Without an other hesitation and turned around and pushed open the doors of the "Fate", I stepped outside and closed them back silently behind me, the last sound that emerged from within the bar was a distress call that came from a incredibly high-perched voice, Dominique's voice of course…and her scream was Sion's name.

I didn't have the time to turn around the corner that small feeling of nausea came over me, the world started to spin in an infinite wheel of lights and shadows. Anger, shame, sadness and despair overwhelmed my heart as I realised what the past events meant. I couldn't take it anymore so I ran, I ran as fast as I could.

I stopped only when my feet hurt too much to continue on, I had already lost the whole thing even before it started, how could I be more efficient then a whole squad, how could I be better than something that had been created to be 'perfect'. I lowered my eyes in defeat and sighed. A total failure adding itself to the gigantic list of them that composed my life.

At this precise moment a weird feeling of dizziness spread around me and when it dissipated, what greeted me was a screaming pain. My breath caught itself in my throat as I fell to my knees on the side of the street, I stared at my dazzled reflection that had formed in the puddle of black water as tried to focus on something else than the pain, but what I saw was the last thing I expected. A dim blue light spread from my body as I felt the whole structure of my skeleton deform within me, from my skull to my toes, I felt every bone twist and crack, it seemed to last for hours… and when I looked back at myself what I saw wasn't the miserable human girl that I was but a black panther instead.

Panic overwhelmed me and before I even knew it I was running again, my paws made no sound as it hit the sidewalk. People were screaming and jumping out of the way as I passed, thanks to my panther self. I could have swore that in my run I saw Sion and his group in front of the train station but yet maybe my mind was playing tricks on me, I stared at what I believed to be them, a little dumbfounded, before continuing on my way. When I finally reached a park, the sky was grey, the snow had turned into rain, which poured down heavily, and the leaves in the trees still hadn't bloom because of the abnormal cold. What an irony, the outside world matched perfectly how I felt. I jumped easily onto a stone in the middle of the artificial river and laid on it, staring down at the river's flood, I let the tears I held back freely run onto my cheeks, they trailed down and dropped from the end of my whiskers into the water but since it was raining no one would notice it. A crying panther, it would have been a strange sight. I stayed there even after I cried all the tears I could spend, my only love left me for some robot that stole everything I had. I wasn't the same anymore, now even as a human my lips were too red, my skin too pale and I grew so much.. older, I had to admit that Kaldea Orchid was dead and buried six feet underground. She was gone.

The sun went down, I still didn't move from my rock, I knew some people passed by but in the end I think that they assumed I was a sculpture, funny in some way. It was only when the morning came and that the park became a little too lively for my own taste that I went back to my hotel. I stopped in front of the door and looked up at it, I had one more problem poisoning my life, I didn't know how to turn back into a human.

I sighed or did something that looked like it in my opinion before wandering toward a side alley where I could stay out of sight from the common folks. A flight of helicopters passed over the alley, each bearing the sign of the mikado company. They finally had retrieved her, how happy Dauragon would be when he will learn the news? I didn't even want to imagine it. I let myself crumble down onto a stinking old container and stretched my paws in front of me, I was trying to think of a way to help me out of this situation.

As troubled as I was, I never noticed the emergency ladder that hanged at the side of the building, and when I finally saw it I would have slapped myself if I could. Instead I began to climb it up, I reached my window and slipped my claws underneath it before pushing up. I managed to push it enough to slip in and I did so. Once I was inside, I let myself crumble limply on the carpet and fell into deep sleep, I was over exhaustion.

I heard a voice in my dream, a shooting and calm voice. A voice that was singing, my voice and then it began to fade away until it died out completely.

It was of only one word I recalled when my eyes shot open; Goodbye…

þøþøþøþøþø-þøþøþøþøþø-þøþøþøþøþø-þøþøþøþøþø-þøþøþøþøþø-þøþøþøþøþø-þøþøþøþ

I think this one is a little shorter than the previous one..but oh well.. the next chapter should come quicklier than this one… but please…

REVIEW ! !


	9. Chapter 9 My Rusted Steel Wings

A/N: so yesh here's the new chapter… sorry for all the delay. Thanks for the reviews and yes Kaldea is an unlucky girl indeed.

**The dairy of a Bionoid**

…**Chapter 8- My Rusted Steel Wings…**

þøþøþøþøþø-þøþøþøþøþø-þøþøþøþøþø-þøþøþøþøþø-þøþøþøþøþø-þøþøþøþøþø-þøþøþøþ

I slowly pushed myself into a sitting position and looked up at the window, it was still open and it let a cold breeze slip into the room, sending shivers down my spine. I stood up and made my way to it, shutting it back down with a small clamp. It was then that I realised that I was staring at human hands and a small smile crept up on lips. I was back to my old self. I still frowned though, disliking the fact that I had no control over my forms. I glanced over the room as pondered about the subject, a small idea clouded up in my mind, it seemed that it was my emotions which where triggering my shifts. I sat on my bed and remained there for a rather long while, simply staring blankly at the wall and completely lost in my thoughts, to be more precise in mourning over what was lost. More then ever I _didn't_ want to go back to the corporation, not after my failure.

I ignored if a soldier saw me back there but I wouldn't take any chances, I grabbed the keys of the room on the desk and brought them back at the reception. I would leave, retire a fair amount of money from the corporation and abandon the card somewhere. I walked back to the bank and transferred above 30 000 dollars into an other account then simply threw the card into the trash can. After what, I restarted to wander through the city streets, completely aimless. At some point I passed in front of an electronic store I heard a radio station comment on how Sion's crew infiltrated a train to go reach the Mikado's office. Such a brave boy, but still he didn't try to save me when I was kept back there…

To my own surprise my feet led me back to the duplex where my parents lived, I didn't recognise any car in the parking lot. Apparently, they had moved away and forgot me as well. I still sneaked up to the small kitchen's window and peeked inside. The same old corn yellow wall papers covered the walls but now instead of my parents it was an old lady with white curly hair that sat in a wooden rocking chair and was knitting quietly. She seemed to be nice… but so lonely, just like me. I sighed and turned away from the window, fighting back my tears. I didn't want to cry anymore, I already did that enough. I silently went back on the main road, looking at the people who were busily going from store to store, they ignored the luck they had; they weren't alone.

At some point I got myself lost as I searched for a new hotel. It was only after hours of confusion that I ended somewhere I knew, in front of my previous one. I was about to continue on my way when something caught my attention. The figure of the man that waited at the reception desk was strangely familiar…

I walked closer to the windows and tried to see the man's face. After finally finding the right angle, my mouth only fell open when I recognised him, I was dumbstruck. It was PD-4 or one of the PDs. I jumped away from the window and looked around, frantically searching for an escape route. They wouldn't take me back , I had to flee at any cost. Something shone from a roof top, my gaze immediately darting into that direction. What I saw was light reflecting on the lens of binoculars, Mikado binoculars, they had already spotted me. Absolutely everywhere that I looked I saw MSFs. Once again I was on the edge of total panic, feeling the tension increase through my muscles. Out of any better solutions, I was about to dash across the street, but redemption came to me at this precise moment under the majestic form of… a bus. As soon as it stopped to let the passengers in, I mixed along in the file and pushed myself a way through before letting me fall in a bench near the middle of the bus. No one pursued me, I was safe, they wouldn't risk to attack me in such a place or at least I hoped so.

I jumped out of the vehicle at the first station, on an other busy street, only to take an other one right after, I wanted to confuse them as much as possible. I kept switching bus at each stations for over an hour before finally scurrying away into a vast mall, I had to stay with groups if I wanted a chance to escape. Mixing up with a group of tourist which wandered randomly through the halls astonished by the various technologies displayed in the showcases of the boutiques, I often glanced over my shoulder to see if anyone looked suspicious, but much to my relief, it really seemed that I had lost them.

Suddenly, a young girl ran in front of me with a handful of multicoloured balloons. She seemed so innocent and happy. I could only stop and watch her as she gripped her mother's sleeve to beg her to buy the balloons, she didn't know which to choose so she wanted them all, how amusing.

"Aren't the children the cutest thing in the world.." I whispered to myself, although a voice replied back to me, a voice that was frighteningly familiar. Making a small jump, I spun around and looked straight into the PD's eye as he firmly warped an arm around my waist. He was hurt me and I would have swore that he knew it, but I didn't give him the satisfaction of whimpering.

" You got Mr. Mikado pretty angry in disappearing like that… He really was furious…" He whispered into my ear as his cold lips brushed my lobe. The people must have assumed that we were lovers or something of the sort at that moment because no one ran to valiantly save me from the cyborg's clutches, but yet, after all I was no Dominique Cross…

We exited the mall together, him holding my hand into his as we walked side by side, although he didn't hurt me anymore, his grip even gentle being at some point. I started to wonder if it was PD-4, he was the one I was the closest to back there and I really did hope that it was him. It took me a moment to judge if I could ask the question or not and finally decided to take the risk.

"Which number are you? " I blurted out, his golden stare immediately falling down me slowly as his placid expression slowly twisted to show the ghost of hurt. His stance stiffened back and his grip on my hand as well, I had obviously made a wrong move and mentally cursed myself for it, I wouldn't be able to escape him easily at all.

" Of course you don't recognise me…" he answered, it confirmed my doubts, he was none other than PD-4, the only one that I could call a 'friend' and yet I wasn't even able to recognise him.

" I'm sorry.. it just that…" I hated myself for not finding the right words when I needed it.

" We're all the same, I know…" I winced at his statement, I had never thought of such a thing, they all had different personalities, different souls and I knew it perfectly well. We eventually reached the exit and I found an entire commando lined up in front of us. They sure didn't want me to escape… I could do nothing but admit that I had to give up. Our group made it's ways toward over the company's helicopter that was waiting for us a few yards further.

I climbed in first along with PD-4, making my way to take a seat next to the window as a crowd of identical soldiers took place in front and next to us. The engine roared and the propeller began to spin above our heads, moving faster and faster until I couldn't discern it's blades anymore. I silently contemplated the city below us as it slowly shrunk down, we had taken flight to what I was certain to be my doom. The whole flight was going silently, no one asked me any questions. When I finally looked away from the outside world to give a circular glance, I took notice for the first time that the silver-haired bionoid's hand was still resting over mine, although not squeezing it. The young man's eyes were lost ahead of him, betraying that his thoughts were resting over other matters. I found myself growing intrigued, but still didn't find to courage, or sass, to ask him about it.

The shape of three towers slowly appeared at the horizon and I found that the flight was way too short, I had even hoped that a storm would suddenly well-up before us and that a lighting would strike the helicopter down. With some luck maybe that me and my companion could remained unarmed… But, it was only hopes and dreams. The helicopter did land onto the plateau without any complications.

I stood up as the door opened to reveal that an other commando that was even bigger than the precedent was waiting for me there, a tall blond young man standing in it's middle. Dauragon himself had taken the time to receive me, I would die.

The cyborg's palm escaped mine and found myself missing it's presence while we slowly went down the few stairs. I halted myself before the president of the corporation, keeping a facade that I wanted to be flinty before the blonde. His own resembled mine in almost every ways if it hadn't been from the silent anger that burned into his sapphire optics and maybe something else that once again I couldn't put the finger on. With a single moved of a hand, he dismissed every being that surrounded us with, sadly, my lovely silver head included. I was almost expecting the sky to fall upon me while I remained like this before him, none of us making the slightest movement beside breathing.

" Kaldea Orchid, you are officially accused from thievery and treachery." His voice had been even colder than the usual, it holding the same notes as it did when he had scolded that dear little Dominique…

þøþøþøþøþø-þøþøþøþøþø-þøþøþøþøþø-þøþøþøþøþø-þøþøþøþøþø-þøþøþøþøþø-þøþøþøþ

Please review ? puppy eyes


End file.
